


I'll Be There

by MercurialMind



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fever, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/pseuds/MercurialMind
Summary: Cassandra arrives from an expedition to find out Josephine has fallen ill.





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/gifts).



It had started with a sore throat the day before. Now she was experiencing slight dizziness, and the tiredness was beginning to take over her body as she tried concentrating on the negotiations she was facilitating. Josephine was accustomed to endure long nights standing up and to hold meetings no matter how difficult, but her patience was running thin now. The nobles from Val Royeaux were driving her mad with their endless demands and tedious discussions which lasted till late night.

There was, however, no way of escaping now. She would need to make this work. She felt the chills in her body, the coolness of the fortress unpleasant, though only a moment ago, the heat of the crowd had been suffocating. She leaned against the table, trying to focus on the matter at hand, but her arm slipped and she dropped her writing tablet. It fell on the ground with a thud. None of the nobles seemed to notice though. They kept on talking, their words fogging in her head. When she turned to grab for her tablet, she was met with blue eyes.

“Are you alright?” Leliana whispered, a worried look on her face as she handed over the tablet.

“I am...just tired,” Josephine said and gave her a small smile. “A cup of water and I’ll be alright.”

Leliana went to grab the pitcher and poured a cup for her. She stood still for a moment, and Josephine could see the contemplation in her eyes. “I know you, Josie.”

“I assure you,” Josephine said, taking a sip. “I am alright.” It was not easy to fool Leliana, but she was forced to try, since the meeting had to be settled properly.

* * *

When the last noble set his foot out of the room and turned in for the night, Josephine collapsed in a chair. Her head was drumming and every pulse felt nauseating. Her whole body was aching.

“Ma chérie?” Leliana’s voice was softer than usual.

“I’m fine,” Josephine slurred. “There….is a letter...I need to write tonight.”

The hand that came to touch her forehead felt cool against her sweaty skin. “You’re burning up!” Leliana gasped.

* * *

Lightning flashed between the trees as the party climbed the road back to Skyhold. They’d been walking in near dark for a couple of hours, but there was no point of setting a camp now. They were almost home.

Cassandra’s feet were heavy, the armor pressed on her body and chafed on her sweaty skin. She pressed forward, concentrating on every step and every breath. The horses’ shoes scraped the sand road beneath them, as they led them up the mountain, and the silence had fallen over the party members.

The forest around them was quiet, no sound of birds, not even the slightest whisper of wind in the trees. Low rumbling followed finally in distance. A storm was coming.

When the gates of Skyhold opened to let them in, lightning flashed again and a loud rumbling followed suit. A drop of water, two drops… They handed the horses over to the stable boys, and when Cassandra took the stairs to the upper part of the courtyard, the rain was already pouring down upon the fortress.

She got rid of her armor and weapons, at her lodge over the blacksmith’s, and headed straight to the main building. She knew Josephine would still be up. She was always working till late at night, and the idea of pulling her lover into her arms hurried Cassandra’s steps.

The Great Hall was silent, except for the crackling of fire in one of the fireplaces. All the inhabitants of the fortress had retired for the night. A flash of lightning through the large windows turned everything white for a moment and a crashing sound followed right after, as it hit somewhere on the mountainside. Cassandra opened the door to the Ambassador’s office, only to find it empty.

In the corridor heading to the bedchambers, she heard noises of people talking, a door opening and closing in a hurried manner and she spurred on her steps. One of the servants rushed through the corridor and stopped in front of her.

“Lady Pentaghast, good evening,” he bowed. “It’s good you’re back.”

“What is happening here?” Cassandra inquired.

“Lady Montilyet is sick,” the man said and without further due, he bowed his head and rushed past her.

The thunder boomed upon the fortress again. Cassandra’s stomach twisted unpleasantly. She hurried to the bedchamber she and Josephine shared together and knocked on the door out of courtesy, but didn’t wait for an answer. As she rushed into the room, she was greeted hurriedly by Leliana who was helping barely conscious Josephine to undress.

Cassandra was quickly at the bedside, sitting down beside Josephine who raised her head weakly to look at her. She mumbled something which was unintelligible to Cassandra’s ears.

“She has a high fever,” Leliana explained. “I’ve sent for a healer.”

Together they managed to get rid of Josephine’s dress so she could lie down on the bed. Cassandra touched her forehead gently. There was a frown on Josephine’s face, telling of discomfort, and a quiet moan of pain passed her lips as she tossed her head onto the side.

“Jo, love, I’m right here,” Cassandra said, wiping away the sweaty curls stuck to Josephine’s temples. Then she turned to Leliana. “How did she end up like this?”

“I told her this morning she should have rested. I was thinking she was not entirely well.” Leliana seemed pensive. “She must have felt sick, but pressed on because of the meeting with the nobles.”

Cassandra sighed. And Josephine always told _her_ that _she_ was the one being stubborn.

When Josephine moaned again, Cassandra stood up. “I’m going to fetch the healer myself,” she said and walked to the door.

“Cassandra, I’ve already sent someone,” said Leliana with a calm voice.

“I can’t stay idle, waiting,” Cassandra stated, but when she opened the door, she nearly bumped into the same man whom she’d met earlier at the corridor. He was carrying a basin of water in his arms.

“The healer will be here in a short moment,” the man said, slightly stunned by the fiery look on Cassandra’s face.

Cassandra took the basin from him along with the towel, and bid him a quick, “Thank you,” before rushing back at the bedside.

 

The storm continued as a steady rumble upon them, and the healer arrived soon after Cassandra had placed a cold towel on Josephine’s forehead. From there on, she could only wait. She followed the methodical movements of the healer’s hands as the woman examined Josephine who mumbled something incoherent. When the healer was done, she dug into her purse and pulled out a concoction.

“Lady Montilyet,” the woman spoke firmly to Josephine. “I need you to drink this, so you’d need to be a little more awake.” She raised Josephine to a sitting position and received a quiet, “...m’wake,” as a reply.

Josephine drank the green liquid, grimacing at the most unpleasant taste.

“This should lower the fever,” the healer said. “But it’ll be a while until it takes effect.” She placed her hand over the basin and suddenly, there were blocks of ice floating in the water. “You may continue with this if it feels comfortable for her.”

When the healer left, Cassandra sat beside Josephine again, while Leliana had a word with the woman. There was still a frown between Josephine’s brows, and her feet were restless. Cassandra laid a hand on her cheek, gently caressing her soft but overly warm skin. “I missed you,” she whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. Then she dipped the towel in the fresh water.

“...missed...you too,” Josephine mumbled, slowly opening her eyes. Cassandra couldn't help the small smile that rose onto her face. She pressed the cool towel on Josephine’s forehead again. Josephine’s eyes were mellow, but she looked at Cassandra with a tender smile.

“You scared me for a moment,” Cassandra said.

“I’m sorry.”

Cassandra shook her head. “Just rest, my love. I’ll be here.”

After Leliana had taken her leave, Cassandra had a quick wash and changed her clothes for the night. Then she settled beside Josephine in the bed. Josephine was still too warm to touch, the pain in her limbs causing her to move restlessly in bed. Cassandra laid a hand on her turned back, rubbing in slow circles. She listened to the quick rhythm of her breathing, which began gradually slow down, and after awhile, it turned into a steady peaceful sound she was used to hearing every night they slept together. She sighed and finally felt herself calm. Only then she realized her own exhaustion and how sore her body was from the long travel back to Skyhold.

The thunder rumbled in the distance, the rain a steady drumming against the roof. She dozed off.

* * *

She woke up to a soft body pressing against her back. As she opened her eyes, the grey light between the curtains suggested it was an early morning. She sighed and burrowed deeper beneath the covers, grabbing the arm that was draped around her waist.

“Good morning,” said a voice behind her.

“Morning,” she replied, trying to shed the sleepiness. Slowly, she turned around to meet Josephine’s bright smile. “You...seem much better than the last time I saw you.”

“I can barely recall what happened last night,” Josephine said, running her hand through Cassandra’s short hair. “But I remember being happy...when I realized you were back home.”

Cassandra touched Josephine’s face, and gave a small sound of approval. The fever was gone. “How are you feeling?” she asked, draping an arm around her.

“Much better. The sore throat seems to be nearly gone, and all the pain in my body left along with the fever.” Josephine pressed a kiss on the tip of Cassandra’s nose. “Just feeling a little sleepy still, that is all.”

There was a sudden knock on the door, followed by Leliana’s voice. “The healer wants to take a look at Josephine.”

Cassandra sighed. “Just a moment,” she replied. She stood up from the bed and jumped quickly into her clothes. “I will fetch you some breakfast meanwhile,” she said, placing a kiss on Josephine’s cheek.

“Don’t forget to get something for yourself.”

“Always worrying for me,” Cassandra said, heading for the door.

“Someone has to,” Josephine mumbled beneath the covers.

When Leliana and the healer met Cassandra at the doorway, the fiery eyes from the previous night had changed into a beautiful smile.


End file.
